


In Time, We Run

by ForbiddenFeathers



Series: Random Football Drabbles [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, Time - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:01:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4446266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenFeathers/pseuds/ForbiddenFeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Álvaro and Isco loved each other in a time where it was forbidden... So they run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Time, We Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I'm on a plane with screaming kids for 2 hours... Yeah...

Álvaro had never given the numbers on his wrist much thought. Of course he knew that they were counting down the minutes till he'd meet his soulmate, just to be replaced by a name, but he never really cared much for girls. 

He also knew that he would be killed or captured if anyone found out that he thought so. 

Then he met Isco. 

Isco was everything Álvaro had ever wanted in a person. He was kind, funny, smart and so hot it was insane. But he never once looked at his wrist. 

Because looking at his wrist would mean disappointment, losing his hope, losing Isco to find the name of a silly girl who would never match up to Isco in anyways.

But it didn't happen. He looked and found that his timer had been replaced by a signature in cobalt blue ink. Isco. Isco really was his. 

Now came the hard part. From hiding their love to a first kiss in the pouring rain at midnight as they ran as fast as they could out of town. 

When morning came, they were gone and they kept running. Never looking back, never stopping. 

Because if they stopped, they might be separated or killed, so in time they run.


End file.
